Only Destiny
by calliope the muse
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Inside Sarah." Sarah/Cameron pairing. Sarah doesn't know how to deal with the loving Cameron.


Title: Only Destiny

Fandom: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: DUH! Sarah/Cameron

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if they were, trust me, I wouldn't be hanging out here! ;)

Warning: Not beta'd. I've been traveling all day and it's 1AM so I can't guarantee anything right now, except that I'm nuts.

Author Note: This is a sequel to my previous story Inside Sarah. It's not completely necessary to read that one first, but it can't hurt.

Staring out into the black night, Sarah idly stirred the icing in slow, wide circles. It was a simple and mindless action that she stretched out longer than necessary. She could tell that John was on edge. Making him a chocolate cake with chocolate icing, caramel drizzles and M&Ms had become somewhat of a ritual when they were both stressed out. 

Cameron padded quietly into the kitchen, leaning silently against the countertop to watch Sarah. The older woman glanced at her and smiled at the freshly scrubbed face and wet hair - the picture of wide-eyed innocence. Her eyes roamed down to the bare shoulder, blushing at the quickly healing nail and teeth marks. After such an intense experience, she thought she'd certainly get to sleep, but she was more high strung than ever. 

Cameron drew her eyebrows together, eyeing Sarah curiously, before following the darkening green eyes to her shoulder. Sarah lost her grip on the bowl remembering the events of only a couple of hours ago. Simply recalling the feel of Cameron's fingers inside her made a shiver run up her spine and a familiar tension clutch at her belly. She was shocked that Cameron, despite her inherent inhumanity, was the gentlest lover she had ever had, kissing away her tears and reading the need of her body. The harder Sarah rocked against Cameron's hand, the deeper Cameron pushed. It was at that peak moment when Sarah buried her cries in the flesh of Cameron's shoulder. A quiet hiss was Cameron's only response. 

"I didn't think you felt pain," Cameron had stepped closer and Sarah couldn't resist running her fingers over the welts. 

"That's only when I'm in fighting mode. It makes me more...effective," Cameron, in her study of human behavior, was learning quick. Sarah smirked when she noticed that the younger woman was staring at her cleavage. 

"And when you're not fighting?" Sarah quirked an amused eyebrow. 

Dark telling eyes met mischievous green, "I feel everything." 

Sarah licked her lips, liking the answer. It suddenly occurred to her that Cameron couldn't be broken, couldn't be hurt, and this pleased her. She pushed Cameron against the counter, hard. Reading the need for what it was, Cameron allowed Sarah's forcefulness. She could have easily stopped her, but an unknown part of an equation she didn't understand had reared its head. Truth was, she wanted this from Sarah. She needed the strength of the woman that saves the world to pass a part of it on to her. She desired Sarah and if she was ever going to understand the sensations that Sarah experienced earlier, she knew she only wanted to learn it from Sarah. 

In one quick and fluid movement, Sarah ripped the thin tank top off Cameron, exposing perfect breasts to the cool air. Sarah watched in rapt fascination as the nipples tightened, and she couldn't resist running the palms of her hand over them. Cameron responded with an involuntary shiver. A million ideas of what Sarah wanted to do to Cameron next filtered through her mind until she settled on one. She reached behind her into the sink and drew out some dark sticky goo on two fingers. 

A little alarmed and suddenly unsure, Cameron drew back, "What's that?" 

"Chocolate. It's as good as sex," then she added with a slight shrug, "Almost anyway, but it does make it fun...and messy." 

Cameron sucked in a breath at the cool mixture suddenly being spread across her nipples and down her belly. Sarah raised a finger to Cameron's lips and spread the sweet food along her bottom lip. 

"Taste," Cameron followed the simple command never breaking eye contact with Sarah. She processed the flavors and textures quickly deciding that she liked it...a lot. She snaked out her tongue to get more off of Sarah's fingers. The older woman stood transfixed, watching the pink tongue slowly remove the liquid, but she nearly fell down in shock as her fingers disappeared in Cameron's mouth. The sensation rocked her body and took her breath away. 

"Son of a bitch!" Realizing finally that the battle to resist Cameron was useless, Sarah grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss. Their tongues battled for control one minute and danced delicately together the next. Searching and testing each other for limits or boundaries, they found none. They were equals wanting and needing the same give and take from the other. 

Sarah broke the kiss and latched onto Cameron's neck and working steadily lower, sucking and biting harder than she normally would, but she knew Cameron could take it. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't realize Cameron was responding, enthusiastically, pulling herself tighter against Sarah's body. She felt long familiar fingers at the nape of her neck, reach up and give a gentle tug to her hair. The clean taste of Cameron mixed with the warm sweet chocolate on her nipples. It was a heady combination that made Sarah lightheaded. She sucked and bit at the swollen peaks before looking up at Cameron. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. 

"Do you feel that?" 

"Yes," Cameron's voice was different, raspy and laden with sexual desire. She sounded like a woman. All doubt was swept from Sarah's mind. She forgot everything she thought she knew about terminators, and replaced it with a much more pleasing image of Cameron in the throes of passion. 

"Look at me," Sarah waited while the dark eyes refocused on her, "Watch me." Sarah pulled the navy pajama pants down over rounded hips, running her hands over a shapely ass. Sarah could freely admit it now that it was one of the first attributes of Cameron's she noticed. The chocolate had pooled in Cameron's navel and was running down her stomach toward the patch of hair below. With a last glance up at Cameron, who was struggling to keep her breathing steady, her eyelids threatening to flutter closed, Sarah leaned closer before delivering an admonition, "Don't close your eyes." 

Sarah wasn't sure what to expect, but she was more than pleased that beyond the sweet chocolate was the pure essence that could only be Cameron. Her tongue slipped effortlessly through moist folds, finding and savoring the small bud. The gasp above her and hand in her hair made Sarah pull back. The eyes above her hadn't wavered or closed. 

"Don't stop." 

Sarah smiled crookedly at her, before lifting a long leg and placing it over her shoulder. Angling lower, she pressed her tongue deep into Cameron, making her buck her hips seeking more. Sarah slid back and replaced her tongue with a finger. She moved slowly at first unsure of just how human she was made. When she met little resistance she added another and looked up at Cameron. The brown eyes that had, when they first met, seemed empty and void of emotion were now soft and vulnerable. 

"Sarah," the whisper was barely audible. The gentle voice stirred something in Sarah. She leaned her forehead against Cameron's stomach and closing her eyes, allowing the sensations to envelope her. All she heard was the fast and halting breaths that came and went with the movement of her fingers. All she felt was the moist warmth that held her in her own private cocoon, safe and protected. All she knew at that moment was Cameron and Sarah. 

There was no past, no future, and no fate. All that existed anymore was destiny. As Cameron reached for and grabbed Sarah's free hand, clinging tightly to each other, they both knew that destiny had found them.


End file.
